Mantan Preman
by Maorin
Summary: Seorang siswa yang memiliki seribu rahasia, ia mantan preman ingin memiliki hidup baru yang lebih baik, ingin menjahui masa lalunya yang suram, dan menolong ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Dia bersekolah di Seirin, bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung Tim Basket Seirin. Apakah ia menyetujui nya?
Dimulai saat tanggal 6 April, hari pertama masuk sekolah. Kelopak bunga Sakura terbang di mana-mana mengitari kerumunan siswa di SMA Seirin. Meskipun sekolah ini baru dibangun, SMA Seirin termasuk sekolah swasta yang mengesankan dan kini dipenuhi dengan siswa yang masuk pada tahun ajaran baru.

Akiyama Ren, seorang gadis, tidak benar-benar seorang gadis, tapi jenis kelaminnya menunjukan demikian, memakai seragam laki-laki, bertindak seperti anak laki-laki secara alami, beberapa helai rambut hitamnya menyapu seluruh mata kanannya, rambut hitam pendek nya berantakan menyentuh tengkuk lehernya, mata ungu terlihat bosan tetapi memandang dengan tajam sekitar sekolah.

Bagian depan seragamnya terbuka hingga dadanya, memperlihatkan kaos putih polos yang dipakainya.

Seluruh pesona nya menunjukan bahwa ia adalah 'anak nakal'. Sangat ironis, karena Ren adalah adalah 'anak nakal' saat ia duduk di bangku SMP.

Akiyama Ren bukan gadis yang normal, ia memiliki tinggi 180cm, benar-benar tinggi untuk ukuran remaja perempuan, genetik dari ayahnya. Tubuhnya kurus tapi tidak terlalu kurus, tidak memiliki wajah imut seperti anak-anak gadis remaja lainnya, malah ia memiliki wajah _rest bitch face_ * yang selalu menakutkan orang-orang jika bertemu pertama kali dengannya.

Ren memakai seragam laki-laki karena biodata dan akta kelahirannya menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki, ayahnya membesarkan Ren sebagai anak laki-laki dan mengubah data gender Ren sejak lahir, mau tidak mau Ren menyamar sebagai anak laki-laki semenjak ia kecil, sehingga ia bertindak seperti laki-laki secara natural.

"Tertarik pada rugby?"

"Kau harus mencoba bermain Shogi!"

"Jika kau orang Jepang kau harus masuk klub bisbol!" Teriakan-teriakan dari senior SMA Seirin menggema dimana-mana.

Ren tidak tertarik ikut klub, dia harus sekolah karena dia hanya ingin mendapat ilmu dan nilai yang baik lalu mendapat pekerjaan yang baik sehingga ia bisa membiayai keluarganya yang miskin dan biaya obat untuk ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Ren tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bergabung pada klub sekolah.

Ren ingin berubah menjadi orang yang baik semenjak ayah brengsek nya meninggal.

Dan mengingat tentang pria itu membuat Ren ingin muntah.

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melupakan pria itu dan masa lalu nya yang suram.

Ren bersekolah di Seirin karena Seirin adalah satu-satunya SMA di Tokyo yang menerimanya, SMA Seirin menerima Ren karena ia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran Matematika, Sejarah dan Bahasa Inggris.

Sekolah lain tidak menerima Ren karena reputasinya sebagai preman dan tindakan kekerasannya.

Tapi Ren adalah _mantan preman_ , dia ingin mengubah dirinya untuk kepentingan keluarga dan ibunya.

Ren tidak peduli sekolah apa yang ia tempati, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Ren berjalan menuju koridor sekolah, tidak peduli teriakan dari senior-senior yang mengajaknya untuk bergabung klub.

Guru wanita di depan Ren memberikan senyuman lembut padanya, mengingatkan Ren pada senyuman ibunya. Ren mengikuti wanita yang terlihat berusia tiga puluhan menuju kelas barunya. Wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Tanaka-Sensei memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan memiliki postur tubuh yang pendek dari Ren.

Mata ungu Ren memandang tidak percaya pada sweater kuning berpola kelinci yang dipakai oleh Tanaka-Sensei dan gantungan kunci kelinci pada kotak pensilnya.

Ah, Tanaka-Sensei memiliki obsesi pada kelinci.

"Akhirnya kita sampai!" Tanaka-Sensei bersorak, mengagetkan Ren pada lamunannya, "Ini adalah kelas yang akan kau tempati selama kelas satu, saya adalah wali kelas pada kelas ini, kau akan melihat saya di pagi hari dan ketika saya mengajar kelas Bahasa Inggris,"

"Oke Sensei," Ren memberikan wanita yang lebih tua itu senyuman kecil, tetapi terlihat seperti ringisan, dan Ren membungkuk sedikit sebelum meluruskan tubuhnya. Ren terkejut sekaligus tenang karena wali kelas nya adalah seorang guru yang terlihat baik dan santai saat berjalan di samping nya karena sebagian besar orang-orang akan terintimidasi oleh penampilannya.

"Masuklah ke dalam," Tanaka-Sensei menepuk bahu Ren dengan lembut dan tersenyum ramah "Cari tempat duduk dan bergaul lah dengan teman sekelasmu, saya akan kembali ke kelas ini mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk upacara pembukaan nanti,"

Tanaka-Sensei berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ren yang berdiri sendiri di ambang pintu. Ren mengerutkan bibirnya saat ia menatap isi kelasnya, sebagian besar kursi di depan sudah diambil dan hanya tersisa kursi di belakang.

Ren mengambil satu langkah ke dalam kelas dan seketika suara-suara obrolan mereda lalu hening, semua mata menatapi Ren yang berdiri di depan. Ren tidak memiliki tubuh yang besar, dia hanya memiliki tubuh tinggi, tapi Ren tahu auranya menakutkan. Bahkan tanpa mengetahui reputasi Ren sebagai preman, orang-orang akan memberikan pandangan takut karena penampilannya yang intimidasi. Satu persatu orang-orang di kelas mulai berbisik satu sama lain, Ren memutar bola matanya, ia selalu mendapatkan reaksi yang sama dari orang lain.

Ren memasang wajah 'tidak peduli', berjalan ke belakang kelas dan memilih tempat duduknya. Ren mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, baris kedua dari belakang, memudahkan baginya untuk tidur atau agar tidak terlihat saat ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru.

Menyadari bahwa Ren tidak peduli, orang-orang di kelas mulai mengobrol dengan santai antar satu sama lain, Ren mendengus pelan, menatap awan-awan melalui jendela.

Tiba-tiba Ren merinding ketika merasakan seseorang menatap tajam ke arah nya dari belakang.

Ren, yang dulunya sering melakukan tindakan kekerasan atau ikut dalam perkelahian, Ren tahu bahwa penyerangan yang dilakukan pada titik buta lawan adalah salah satu cara paling efektif untuk menjatuhkan lawan atau secara fisik menyakiti mereka. Dan Ren memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang berada di titik butanya atau menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka sehingga mereka bisa menyelinap untuk menyerang.

Mengikuti nalurinya, remaja rambut hitam itu berputar ke siapa pun orang yang duduk di belakangnya dan menarik kerah kemeja remaja laki-laki berambut biru.

Ren tersentak kembali saat kursinya bergesekan keras dengan lantai keramik, nafas nya mulai teratur saat ia menatap tatapan kosong dari mata biru, kepalan tinju dari tangan kanannya perlahan menurun.

Di depan Ren berdiri seorang remaja berambut biru, postur tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya, kepala remaja itu hanya mencapai leher Ren, ia berpakaian seragam yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Oh sial..." Ren mengutuk dengan pelan, ia menarik tangannya kembali seolah-olah ia baru saja menyentuh besi panas, Ren menatap kembali pada laki-laki yang ia serang perlahan-lahan rasa bersalah terlukis di wajahnya, dengan cepat Ren keluar dari kelas, menabrak remaja berambut merah, tetapi Ren tidak peduli untuk meminta maaf, Ren terus berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kelas membuat bingung siswa berambut merah yang berdiri di dekat ambang pintu.

"Apa masalahnya?" Siswa berambut merah itu mendengus dengan kesal, ia mengintip keluar pintu untuk melihat siswa berambut hitam yang menabrak nya. "Menabrak orang dengan sembarangan tanpa meminta maaf tch,"

Tak satu pun dari semua siswa di kelas melihat laki-laki berambut biru yang diserang Ren. Remaja itu menatap bukunya yang jatuh lalu mengambilnya dari lantai, merenungkan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyangka bahwa siswa berambut hitam yang baru saja duduk di depannya berbalik untuk menyerangnya.

Yang hanya Kuroko lakukan hanya menatap sebentar kepala belakang remaja berambut hitam, lalu mengingatkan dirinya agar menjauh dari siswa yang berpenampilan intimidasi.

Namun reaksi dari remaja itu menarik minat Kuroko. Kuroko tidak memberi tahu siswa di depannya tentang keberadaannya, ia ingin menjauh dari siswa yang berpenampilan intimidasi, lebih baik mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi reaksi siswa berambut hitam itu lebih cepat dibandingkan orang lain, mengingat aura keberadaannya sangat lemah.

Kuroko membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di bukunya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kelas, ia pergi menuju kemana remaja berambut hitam itu pergi, tidak sulit untuk mengikutinya karena orang-orang selalu berbisik tentang remaja berambut hitam itu setelah ia melewati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ren menemukan tempat sepi di dekat tangga untuk membuang amarahnya, ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya lalu tangan kirinya meninju dinding di dekatnya hingga jari-jarinya mengeluarkan darah.

Ren mengusap rambutnya, menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Ren mencoba untuk mengendalikan amarahnya terutama saat kejadian yang lalu. Ren menggelengkan kepalanya, mengigit keras bibir bawahnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ren tidak mau menghancurkan reputasinya menjadi lebih buruk, ini demi keluarganya, terutama ibunya.

"Tenang Ren," Perempuan yang menyamar itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Jangan sampai panik. Itu hanya satu kesalahan. Semua orang membuat kesalahan."

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Ren menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, membungkam dirinya agar tidak berbicara. Ren tidak repot-repot untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang pergi mengikutinya, ia menunggu orang itu untuk pergi.

"Apakah kau selalu melarikan diri setelah kau menyerang seseorang tanpa alasan?"

Ren tersentak saat mendengar nada suara yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, lalu bertatapan langsung dengan mata orang yang baru ia serang, Ren tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan kutukan dari mulutnya "Bangsat,"

Remaja berambut biru itu bahkan tidak tersentak, ia hanya menatap Ren lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ren memandang marah pada pendatang baru itu, ia mencoba menarik nafasnya lagi, mengumpulkan ketenangnnya sebelum ia kembali ke kelas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ren bertanya dengan jengkel lalu mengerutkan kening pada laki-laki berambut biru di sampingnya.

"Setidaknya kau meminta maaf," Jawab remaja berambut biru itu dengan nada tenang "Kau menyerangku tanpa alasan," tambahnya.

"Dan apa yang membuat kau berpikiran bahwa aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerang mu disini?" Ren menjawab dengan sinis, ia ingin remaja berambut biru ini cepat pergi dan terintimidasi dari ancamannya lalu meninggalkan Ren sendirian. Ia tidak ingin kesalahan kecil tadi merusak reputasinya lalu Seirin mengeluarkannya. Tetapi laki-laki rambut biru itu hanya diam di tempat dan tidak tampak terganggu oleh ancaman yang Ren berikan.

"Reaksi kau saat itu," Kata remaja berambut biru tanpa emosi "Kau benar-benar kelihatan bersalah setelah kau menarik kemeja ku,"

Mata Ren melebar terkejut, ia memandang laki-laki berambut biru dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Persetan dengan itu," Ren menggertakkan giginya.

Ren mendorong laki-laki berambut biru itu lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju kelas

Ren menghindari percakapan dengan remaja berambut biru itu untuk menghindari konflik yang lebih dalam. Ia lebih baik keluar dari masalah, tidak berhubungan dengan musuhnya daripada menodai reputasinya yang masih berstatus buruk.

Untungnya remaja berambut biru itu tidak mengikuti Ren dan sebagian besar siswa-siswa di koridor menjahui Ren karena melihat penampilannya dan tangan kirinya yang berdarah.

Sayangnya Ren tidak merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang karena Ren sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ren sampai di kelasnya bersamaan bel berbunyi, tampak Tanaka-Sensei berjalan dari arah berlawanan, Ren menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang berdarah di belakang tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil pada Tanaka-Sensei yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Ren mengutuk dirinya untuk tidak mengambil kursi di akhir baris, ia mencoba fokus pada sambutan pembukaan dari kepala sekolah, mengabaikan mata biru yang menatap kosong padanya.

Ren tidak tahu kenapa bajingan itu bisa menyelinap di sampingnya dengan santai, mengambil kursi kosong di sebelahnya karena tidak ada satu pun siswa yang ingin duduk di sebelahnya.

Ren menyilangkan tangannya untuk kelima kalinya, satu-satunya tanda yang menunjukan bahwa remaja berambut hitam itu gelisah, ia menatap tajam pada laki-laki berambut biru di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan kau ke guru," Anak berambut biru itu berbicara dengan pelan kepada Ren. Ren menatap nya dengan terkejut lalu berkedip tidak percaya pada kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban kenapa reaksi kau tiba-tiba begitu, dan aku juga meminta maaf karena aku memprovokasi mu untuk menyerangku karena aku menatap mu secara tiba-tiba dari belakang,"

Ren terkejut mendengar kata-kata permintaan maaf dari remaja disebelahnya, tetapi Ren merasa tidak pasti tentang itu, ia merasa ada motif tersembunyi dibalik kata-kata remaja berambut biru itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin dengan itu?" Jawab Ren dengan nada pelan, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kata-kata sambutan kepala sekolah kepada remaja berambut biru disampingnya "Apakah kau akan menggunakannya untuk menyerangku kembali? Aku sudah cukup dengan kebohongan atau omong kosong. Silahkan, kau laporkan ke guru jika itu yang kau mau,"

"Tidak ada yang melihatnya," Remaja berambut biru itu menjawab dengan dingin, "Aku satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa kau menyerangku secara mendadak,"

Ren mendengus "Omong kosong."

Ren bisa melihat sudut mulut remaja berambut biru itu melengkung sedikit ke atas dan tanpa peringatan remaja berambut biru itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ren menunggu guru-guru untuk menegur remaja itu karena mengganggu pidato dari kepala sekolah, mengingat beberapa siswa telah ditegur karena berbicara sesama siswa lain, tetapi tak satupun dari mereka menegur remaja berambut biru itu, bahkan ketika salah satu guru melihat ke arahnya, mereka berpaling seakan remaja rambut biru itu tidak ada.

Ren menyaksikan dengan mata lebar saat remaja rambut biru itu keluar dari barisan, tetapi tidak ada siswa yang memperhatikannya meskipun ia berdiri di hadapan mereka, remaja berambut biru itu berjalan ke depan tetapi tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian kepadanya.

Ketika laki-laki berambut biru itu kembali pada kursinya, Ren segera bertanya apa yang ia lihat itu nyata atau tidak.

"Tadi apa-apaan?" Tanya Ren terkejut, merundukan kepalanya agar guru-guru tidak melihatnya berbicara "Tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihatmu, seolah-olah kau tidak ada!"

Remaja disamping Ren menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong "Apakah kau percaya sekarang?"

Ren berpikir kembali, ia merasa bahwa ia berutang kepada anak itu untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan kekerasannya, Ren menghargai remaja berambut biru diampingnya karena ia menelan harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu dimana sekarang orang akan enggan mengakui kesalahan mereka.

Remaja berambut hitam itu batuk, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, "Dengar, aku minta maaf karena menyerangmu tanpa alasan, aku hanya bergerak secara natural kerena kau berada pada titik butaku dan-"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Remaja berambut biru itu memotong Ren.

"...Apa?"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kenapa kau memberi namamu setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu?"

"Kita memulai percakapan kita dengan salah dan aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahan itu," Kata Kuroko dengan tenang "Jika kau duduk di depan ku selama setahun, aku tidak ingin hubungan buruk antara kita,"

Hening.

Kedua remaja menatap satu sama lain sebelum Ren mendengus dengan geli mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Kuroko sampaikan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu?" Tanya Kuroko.

Ren hanya menyeringai, lalu bersandar pada kursinya "Akiyama Ren, mantan preman dan dengan senang hati ingin menghapus julukan itu selama aku duduk di bangku SMA,"

Ren tidak segan-segan untuk memberitahu orang lain tentang dirinya, ia tidak ingin jika ada perbuatan kekerasan yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan mengejutkan orang-orang, tetapi Ren ingin memperbaiki perilakunya. Ren melakukan tindakan seperti itu saat SMP karena ia memiliki alasan tertentu.

"Aku tahu dari penampilan luar mu," Jawab Kuroko dengan tenang, "Tetapi kau berbeda,"

"Hmm? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Tanya Ren, menatap Kuroko dengan penasaran.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kau berbeda," Jawab Kuroko simpel.

Ren mendengus, lalu kembali bertanya kepada Kuroko "Jadi bagaimana orang-orang tidak bisa melihatmu tadi? Seolah-olah kau tidak ada,"

Kuroko membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tetapi dipotong oleh seorang guru yang telah melihat Ren berbicara.

"Anjing," Ren mengutuk dengan pelan lalu memberikan perhatiannya pada salam sambutan yang diberikan oleh ketua dewan siswa SMA Seirin.

Kuroko hanya menatap Ren dengan pandangan kosong lalu mengikuti Ren, memberikan perhatiannya pada ketua dewan siswa SMA Seirin

 _*Rest Bitch Face : Seseorang yang memiliki wajah jutek permanen atau berwajah marah tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak marah melainkan wajah nya itu memang natural seperti orang marah atau jutek._

Fanfic baru (lagi), jika readers penasaran tentang Akiyama Ren silahkan lihat profil Akiyama Ren di bio saya.

 **VOTE! Ada romance or not? Review ya jika ingin ada romance.**

 _Terima kasih bagi yang review, follow, favorite, atau sekedar membaca cerita saya._

 _Maaf jika typo, kesalahan pada kata-kata atau ceritanya bikin bosan (semoga tidak) karena saya bukan penulis profesional_


End file.
